Petit frère
by Naamyon
Summary: /! SPOILERS /! À la Bataille des Cinq Armées, deux cris retentissent. Deux corps se laissent tomber. Deux frères, ensemble à jamais, affrontent la mort. Ensemble.


Deux cris. Deux vois qui s'unissent dans un appel désespérés. Et leur oncle qui suffoque devant eux. Ils se jettent sur ses assaillants, ils les martèlent de leurs épées. Bien vite, les deux orcs qui s'étaient jetés sur le pauvre Thorin sont morts. Mais d'autres arrivent. Encore et encore. Kili a beau dégaîne son arc, Fili a beau transpercer bien des peaux de son épée, leur arrivée semble infinie. Et Thorin gît encore par terre.

La flèche transperce sa peau. Une douleur, bien plus puissante que toutes les coupures et toutes les peines se fait ressentir, partant de la gorge et prenant pour assaut chaque cellule, chaque atome du corps de Fili. Il tombe par terre, et ses armes volent dans le lointain. Il semble vaincu. Mais son frère n'a pas dit son dernier mot. Il crie son nom, et semble plus enragé qui ne l'a jamais été. Avec une haine et une détresse inouïe, il saute sur les orcs et frappe. Avec son épée, avec son arc, avec ses poings... Peu importe, mais il frappe. Mais cela ne suffit pas, encore une fois. Une autre flèche perce le vent et vient se loger dans sa poitrine. Puis dans son dos. Puis partout.

Lui aussi tombe. Juste à côté de son frère. Tout près de leur oncle. Et tous les trois gisent au sol, emplis de douleurs et de regret, et de biens des peines. Les deux frères n'en ont rien à faire, ou presque, de leurs propre douleurs. Leurs yeux sont rivés sur leur cher oncle, cher Torin qui a tant fait et tant donné pour eux. Ils cherchent son regard, mais il est vide. Ils cherchent son étreinte rassurante, mais elle ne viendra pas. Et soudain, une énorme bête l'emporte. Il la reconnaissent : c'est Beorn, le changeur de peau.

Alors enfin, ils peuvent se détendre. Même si il est blessé, même si il agonise, il est saint et sauf. Ils ont juré de ne jamais le quitter, de se battre à ses côtés même si ils doivent mettre leur propre vie en jeu. Et c'est ce qu'ils ont fait. Ils sont tombé en le défendant boucliers et corps. Ils sont tombés ensemble. Et maintenant que leur oncle n'est plus là, peu à peu ils réalisent que l'autre, celui avait qui ils entretenaient des liens plus qu'indestructible, celui avec qui ils avaient toujours été depuis le début, l'autre gisait à leur côté, transpercé, déchu.

Fili ne pouvait plus bouger. La flèche dans sa gorge le paralysait. Kili s'approcha encore plus de lui, ignorant la douleur pour le rejoindre. Se levant, à grand peine, sur son coude, c'est là qu'il le vit. Son grand frère, qui l'avait toujours aidé, toujours consolé, toujours aimé plus que lui-même, son grand frère était couché par terre et avait du mal à respirer. Il ne pouvait pas l'aider, il ne pouvait pas lui rendre tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui. Il devait laisser la mort faire son œuvre. Et ça, jamais il n'avait osé l'imaginer.

-Petit frère... une plainte émana des lèvres statiques du nain blond

-Grand... frère... répondit Kili, la gorge nouée par les sanglot, les larmes roulant déjà sur ses joues

-Tu... mal? Bégaya Fili en soulevant sa main, comme pour toucher son frère, main qui retomba bien vite, vide de forces

N'y pouvant plus, des rivières d'eau salées se mirent à couler sur les joues du nain. Même dans cette situation, même à l'article de la mort, Fili s'inquiétait encore pour son petit frère... Jamais le lien qui les unissait n'allait se briser, ça, n'importe qui les ayant rencontré au moins une fois pouvait s'en rendre compte.

-On... on s'en fiche de moi... bégaya Kili

-Non! S'écria presque Fili

-Pourquoi... pourquoi... répétait le nain aux cheveux sombres, épuisant le peu de forces qu'il avait encore

Fili était blanc, ses lèvres presque bleues. Kili, se laissant tomber au sol, se rapprocha de lui, se collant au bras de son frère. Si ils devaient mourir, alors ils mourraient ensemble. Le visage du blond s'illumina d'un faible sourire. Il leva sa main, faiblement, et la posa sur la tête de son cher petit frère. Puis, il ne put plus faire aucun mouvement, ses forces l'abandonnant doucement.

-Au moins... Thorin... sauf... réussis-t-il à articuler

-Au moins... lui répondit Kili, tentant à grand peine de maîtriser ses sanglots

-Kili... pleure... pas...

Il tenta alors de maîtriser ses sanglots, mais il y arriva à peine. Fili commença à pleurer, lui aussi, des larmes discrètes apparaissaient aux coins de ses yeux, roulaient lentement et finissaient leur course dans ses cheveux dorés. Soudain, il fut empli d'un grand calme. Tout autour de lui sembla s'évanouir, devenir poussière, tout sauf son petit frère. Il disparaissait aussi, mais tellement plus lentement... Il pleurait toujours, lové contre son grand frère qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer. Puis il disparu. Fili tenta de resserrer sa main, de le retenir, mais il ne put le faire. Il disparu, emporté par le souffle glacial de la mort.

Kili remarqua que les soulèvement faible du torse de son frère s'arrêtèrent, doucement. Ses sanglots redoublèrent. Pourquoi la mort ne les avait-elle pas pris en même temps? Il resserra son étreinte autour du corps sans vie de son frère, déjà froid. Tout autour de lui sembla partir, s'envoler, même la dépouille de Fili. Alors, lui aussi, se sentit emporté par cette étreinte glacée et disparut à tout jamais.

Héritier de Durin, il n'y avait plus.


End file.
